Frost Giants (D
The Frost Giants are one of the many races of giants found in the Dungeons & Dragons multiverse. Appearance True to their names, They are huge creatures; standing over 15 feet tall and weighing 1,270 kg, with females being only slightly smaller. They have white skin, either blue or yellow hair and wear skins or pelts, along with jewelry they own. Their eye color usually match their hair colors. They carry a stereotypical image of the vikings such as the horned helmet, the axe and the icy and snowy plains. Summary In the world of Forgotten Realms they live in the cold region of Icewind Dale, in small societies led by a jarl and the ordning is determined by an individual's strength and fighting skills. Jarl is the title used to describe the leader of a frost giant community. Of course, the title is never claimed by means of democracy or heredity, given Frost Giant's raw nature of valuing strength. Jarls are the most powerful in their tribe and usually has the best equipment. Communication in the community was done through the usage of speaking Jotunise. Frost Giants worship Thrym, a gigantic deity of cold and ice. Frost Giants also possess great lifespan; if not being killed in a fight they are capable of living up to 250 years, definitely longer than ordinary humans. They are a very hostile race who live by hunts and raiding the communities of smaller humanoids: not that the environment they live in is a suitable for agriculture. Besides, Frost Giants do not see the point of farming, given that their immense strength makes it far easier to raid for what they need. Creatures as massive as a frost giant requires a great amount of food consumption to sustain themselves. Frost giants' glacial skin coloration helps them camouflage themselves in the icy lands they reside, and they often raid during ice storms to further capitalize on this fact. They are immune to cold flavoured attacks and environments but (unsurprisingly) vulnerable to fire. Because their blood boils easily, they become uncomfortably hot in more moderate climates. Savage as they are, in frost giant society, the most important bond except that of the ordning (social structure to which all Giants must adhere) was the family. Although they raided others, Frost Giants traded with others if and when the need arose. Frost giants also enjoy the company of creatures as brutal as themselves. Frost Giants usually fight with axes or by throwing rocks at their foes. They would take prisoners if possible. But frost giants make poor masters, often killing these enslaved prisoners through exhaustion or petty cruelty. The giants are also not above eating prisoners during rough times, or when the prisoners have outlived their usefulness as slaves. When they eat their preys they do not cook it, since meat from a fresh kill tastes sufficiently hot to their palate. There are two types of frost giant tribes: half are are seminomadic, migrating between campsites and temporary settlements whenever the local supply of game or plunder begins to run out. The other half of tribes take up permanent residence in captured castles or in fortresses carved from stone or ice. A frost giant appears in one episode of the Dungeons & Dragons animated series. Frost Giants have a relative race or sub-race called Everlasting Ones. Gallery frost_giant_armor_by_brenze.jpg Monstrous_Manual_2e_-_Frost_Giant_-_p140.png Trivia * In the first edition through the 4th, Frost Giants were listed as chaotic evil, but in the 5th edition monster manual they are listed as neutral evil. *Maarika is an unusual Frost Giantess who greatly dislikes her people's culture. She regards her fellow frost giants as savages only good for fighting, drinking, and more fighting. Maarika still respects strength, combat prowess, and bravery, but she believes there is more to life than only those things. Category:D&D Villains Category:Giant Category:Hostile Species Category:Xenophobes Category:Man-Eaters Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Destroyers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Fighters Category:Humanoid Category:Vikings Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Tabletop Games Villains Category:Dimwits